I Think I Wanna Marry You
by newyork-stateofmind11
Summary: My hope for season 2 episode 8. Rachel finds out about Finn's lie- and he is determined to win her back. Much better than it sounds. Rated T for mild language  from Finn, of course.


**Hey guys! This is my first Glee FanFiction. I hope it isn't too horrible. I apologize if the lyrics are wrong. This is what I hoped would happen in Season 2 episode 8. Please review if you can.**

"What?"

"IkindasortofsleptwithSanatan," Finn mumbled, looking down at the floor.

_"What?"_

"Look, Rach, don't make me say it again." Finn sighed and looked up from the floor, his eyes resting on Rachel's face. He expected to see anger and fury lining her features, but what he saw was much worse. He saw hurt and heartbreak, and her eyes- Finn looked away.

"But...why?"

Rachel's voice was so small, so tiny, that it almost made Finn angry. Only moments before, Rachel had admitted to lying about sleeping with Jesse, and although Finn's lie was much worse, it wasn't fair for her to act like this.

"You were with Jesse. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? Seeing you with that jerk? Even though it was my fault- no, _especially_ because it was my fault- it hurt like hell. I had you, and then I let you slip away." Finn stopped and looked at Rachel. When she made no move to interrupt, he took a deep breath and continued.

"Then Santana came to me. She said that Coach Sylvester was making them date younger men and offered to do the deed with me. At first, I said no, that I was waiting for someone else- you, Rachel. And that was when she told me that you had lied about breaking up with Jesse. I was shocked, and I was hurt. I knew that I had been an ass, but you had told me that you would always be honest with me. It was then that she told me that sleeping with her would make you jealous, and I jumped at the chance to possibly win you back." Finn stopped and looked at Rachel expectantly. Her features were cold and hard.

"So you lied about it."

"Yes, but-"

"You lied, Finn. How could you do that?"

Okay, that was it. She had no right to get mad at him for lying when she had done the same thing.

"You lied too, Rachel. You can say whatever you want, but that's what it comes down to. Besides, you were with Jesse. I didn't cheat on you. And I felt awful everyday that I kept it from you, even though it meant nothing. And it never will, unless it's with you."

Rachel's face softened a bit at those last words, but her voice still cracked as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but I just need a little time.

Finn stared at her in disbelief. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No," Rachel replied. "I love you too much to let you go."

Finn breathed a sigh of relief. "So we're cool?"

Rachel shook her head firmly. "No. Like I said, I need some time to forgive and forget." She paused, seeming to think about what she was going to say. "I think..." she began slowly. "I think that until we get this sorted out, we should put our relationship on hold."

Finn could only stare at her. She stepped closer to him and raised her hand, and for a moment Finn thought she was going to slap him, like she had so many months before after finding out that he, supposedly, was the father of Quinn's baby and that he had lied to her about it on their "date". But instead, Rachel's palm cradled Finn's cheek gently, and instinctively, Finn leaned in to her touch.

"Goodbye, Finn," she said softly, and then she was gone, the only sign that she had been there the faint remaining traces of her perfume. Finn inhaled the scent and then slammed his fist into the nearest locker. He had let her slip away. Again. But this time, no matter what it took, he was going to get her back.

Before walking into the choir room, Finn checked his jean pocket to make sure the box was still there. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the velvet outline. Going over the lyrics one last time in his head, Finn stepped into the choir room. Like a magnet, his eyes were drawn to Rachel, and what he saw broke his heart all over again. There she was, in the corner of the room, notebook on her lap, staring into space. Her eyes were red and puffy. Seeming to sense Finn's presence, Rachel's eyes met his, and she gave him a small sad smile before focusing her attention on her notebook. Finn, too, looked away, and he took a seat on the opposite side of the room.

Mr. Shuester started talking about their set list for Sectionals, but all Finn could focus on was what he was about to do. Finn took a deep breath and interrupted the rambling teacher.

"Mr. Schue? Sorry to interrupt, but there's something that I really need to say- er, sing."

Mr. Schue gave Finn a puzzled look but allowed him to take the floor. "Sure, Finn, go ahead."

"Thanks."

Now Finn was standing in the middle of the room and all eyes were on him. _Shit._ What had he been thinking? Oh yah. That he needed to get Rachel back. With that thought, Finn took a deep breath and began.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Rachel Berry." At these words, Rachel's head snapped up- Finn had noticed her act of indifference at his request to sing- and when her brown eyes met his, the look there gave Finn the strength to continue.

"I know that since certain truths have come to light, you may feel like you're not good enough for me. But in fact, the opposite is true. It's me who will never be good enough for you." As he spoke, Finn's eyes never left Rachel's. "And so, this song, well, it describes exactly how I feel about you." Never tearing his eyes away from Rachel, Finn began to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying _

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day _

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say _

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day _

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know I'll say _

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_The way you are, the way you are_

_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are _

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah_

At the end of the song, Finn knelt down, took Rachel's hand, and pulled out the velvet ring box. Everybody gasped, and he could swear he saw Rachel's eyes begin to fill with tears as he began to talk.

"This isn't what it looks like." He laughed lightly at the stupidity of his statement. "Actually, this is what it looks like. Rachel Berry, I love you more than anything in the world. I don't ever want to lose you. Do you promise to marry me someday?" Finn opened the ring box, revealing a pink amethyst set in silver surrounded by gold stars. Rachel looked at the ring, and then at Finn. And then she said it.

"Yes."

He grabbed her and spun her around before gently putting her down and slipping the ring onto her middle finger- "since we're not properly engaged yet," he had explained to her later. He beamed at her, and Rachel stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. The room exploded with cheers, and Finn smiled against Rachel's mouth.

There was no doubt about it- he loved her. And now, she would always be his.


End file.
